Le début d'une nouvelle vie
by Lakmus-Maid
Summary: Senri Shiki , mannequin professionnel , amoureux de son colocataire Takuma. Le début de leur vie en tant que couple...


POV Shiki :

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 18 décembre. Noël approche à grands pas, c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui je me retrouve affublé de cet immonde costume de père Noël pour promouvoir une grande marque de vêtements. Franchement ! Pour qui me prennent-ils ?! Je ne suis pas n'importe quel mannequin ! En plus de cet horrible accoutrement je me retrouve à poser aux cotés de Rima. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi cette fille est toujours collée à moi ! Selon les autres nous formons « un jolie couple trop mignon », pff... je ne les comprends pas, cette fille et moi !? Enfin bref... il faut que je le fasse pour le bien de ma mère ,bien que nous ne manquons pas d'argent ,pour ma propre fierté je préfère travailler par moi même et ne pas me dire que je vis au dépend de ma mère comme une sangsue.

Enfin le shooting photo touche à sa fin ,j'ai du supporter cette dinde (Rima)et ces mauvaises manières pendant trois longues heures. Quand je repense à ce qui c'est passer pendant la pause cela me met hors de moi. Honnêtement osé me demandé de sortir avec elle comme sa, sans autres formes de procès. Et ensuite me faire passer pour le méchant parce que j'ai oser lui dire : « Non. »

Heureusement je vais pouvoir retourner dans ma chambre et voir mon colocataire ,Takuma .Il m'a tant manquer car il faut dire qu'il était très occuper dernièrement, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui il va prendre le temps de s'occuper de moi. J'ai déjà prévu tout un plan pour le faire céder a mes avances. Le pauvre petit ange ,il va se retrouver désemparer face à ce que je vais lui dire...

Me voilà dans la chambre, je l'attend . Il entre, me sourit ,je lui rend son sourire ,il s'approche et me dit:

Ta journée c'est bien passée ?

Elle a mal commencé mais je pense quelle va bien se terminer...

Tant mieux alors

Dis, tu trouve que Rima (je grimace en prononcent son prénom) et moi allons bien ensembles ?

Pas particulièrement ,pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elle m'a demander de sortir avec elle ,pendant la pause déjeuner

Et que lui a-tu répondu ?

Non

C'est tout ?

Je n'avait rien a ajouter , je ne l'aime pas c'est tout

Tu à l'air décider

A vrai dire j'ai déjà des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre

A bon ? Qui ?

Toi, lui répondis-je avec un sourire un brin sadique

Tu est toujours aussi drôle dis moi

J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Non pas vraiment …

Mais ?

Mais on ne peut pas , nous sommes deux garçons et qui plus est nous appartenons a des familles de l'aristocratie nous ne pouvons pas déshonorer ainsi nos familles, dit-il en se tortillant légèrement ,signe qu'il est gêner.

Je suis sur que tu ne pense pas un mot de ce que tu vient de dire

Shiki…

Quoi?!Ta famille est plus importante que ton bonheur?!

Tu ne peut pas comprendre …

En fait nous ne somme peut être pas fait pour être ensembles

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire …

Un mur fait de silence et de tension se dressa entre nous

-Tu sait,lui dis-je, on est pas obliger d'en parler autour de nous

-C'est vrai

Je lui sourit , il me répondit avec un magnifique sourire Colgate .

Je l'aime vraiment , ses défauts aussi , son désire de garder sa virginité encore un eu aussi , son entêtement , sa candeur , et surtout sa gentillesse . C'est simple il est un ange tombé du ciel pour moi, aussi bien par son apparence que par son caractère .

Le reste de l'après midi se passa doucement ,j'aime être à ses cotés ,le choyer , l'embrasser et le voir rougir dès que je commencer à aller un peut trop loin . Pour lui je suis près à attendre , je ne veut en aucun cas lui faire du mal .

La nuit j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis , d'une part parce que j'avais un ange a me cotés, d'autres part parce que cette gourde de Rima n'était plus collée a moi .J'étais tout simplement bien , je n'était même pas fatigué ce qui est plutôt un exploit me connaissant. Une seul chose vint briser mon bonheur , la lettre que je venait de recevoir de la part de ma mère, elle me demandais dans celle ci de venir lui rendre visite pendant les fêtes de Noël, ce qui tombe plutôt mal. Une fois que je lu dit a Takuma il me répondit très calmement:

-De toute façon moi aussi je doit aller rendre visite a ma famille, nous nous retrouverons a la rentrée

-Très bien , lui répondit-je sèchement pendant qu'une petite voix hurler dans ma tête : MAIS QUAND COMPTER TU ME LE DIRE CRETIN!

Nous sommes à présent le 6 janvier , je rentre de vacances (si je peut appeler sa comme sa ).

Takuma est déjà arriver , il à l'air d'avoir passer de bonnes vacances lui au moins .

Une fois arriver dans la chambre je n'ai même pas le temps de respirer qu'un Takuma se jete littéralement sur moi. Je lui est visiblement manquer .

Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter de nouveau

Moi non plus

Voila c'est tout , c'était ma première Fic alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît , j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes. Sinon je ferez peut être d'autres chapitres ,sa dépend si celui si vous a plus, toute critique est constructive alors allez y! Aller à plus , Reviews please !

Ria ^^


End file.
